


Breath of the Wild + 10 Years

by WillNewbie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillNewbie/pseuds/WillNewbie
Summary: Ten years after what *would* have been the events of Breath of the Wild, and Link still has not awoken. Calamity Ganon's power grows, and soon, he will resurrect fully. The world prepares for doom, including one nameless drifter, who remains content to live the rest of his days on his horse, Royal, and travelling the land. Except when one day, he meets the granddaughter of the sheikah chief, and everything changes.No plans to continue as of yet.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Breath of the Wild + 10 Years

The world is ending. I can see it. The people of Hyrule can see it. The monsters' powers grow, as well as their numbers. We've got nothing left but to accept our fate. As I have.  
My name? I have none. I have no memory. Few years ago, I woke up in the woods, no clue how I got there. I fended for myself. Survived. And that's what I do. I survive. I'll travel the kingdom, I'll help where I can, but I'll never settle. I came from nothing, so I'll live in nothing. I've got my horse and the road, and that's all I need.  
When Ganon rises, I'll die with my horse, on the road. But some refuse to accept it. Some say the hero will still come. Others say another will take his place. I don't believe in such stories. It's all just stories told to children so they'll sleep at night, while the parents lie awake, wondering if that night will be their last.  
I travel the road. I ride my horse. I survive. I'll die.  
This is my way.  
It's how it always will be.

Until I heard her scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, however, this is just a teaser! I'm currently focusing on my other AU, UTSM. This is mostly a reminder to do this after I'm finished, since I'm so forgetful. But, again, thank you for reading! I'm so glad you gave my story a look!


End file.
